Mobile communication devices are electronic devices used for mobile voice or data communication based on a network connectivity provided by base transceiver stations also known as cell towers or cell sites. Electronic devices may have a system memory partition which stores an operating system package and fundamental communication applications for operating the electronic device. The operating system protects the system partition by restricting read/write access. Electronic devices may also have a user memory partition which provides storage for user data such as third party applications downloaded by an electronic device user. The operating system may permit unrestricted read/write access to the user memory partition.